THE DUN DUN DUN WEAKEST LINK
by wicked angel grls
Summary: it's has been done so many time i know. if u want humor read this please
1. Default Chapter

Wag: me no own yugioh or the weakest link  
  
  
  
Anne Robinson: welcome to the weakest link. Let the contestants introduce themselves. There will be 6 rounds and you'll be competing $1,000,000.00. Answer 8 right in a row and win 25 Grand. If you say the word bank, that money will be saved, as you start a new chain. That is your goal. 8 of you are here, 7 of you will leave with nothing. Each round a player will be voted off, they will be known as the weakest link. Do you ho-ho's and dingbats have what it takes? Let's find out, on the weakest link.  
  
Yami: Yami and I am the supreme ruler of Egypt. Bow before me. {OOC, but I couldn't resist}  
  
Kaiba: Seto KAIBA and I run Kaiba Corp. I will not lose.  
  
Y/M: Call me Marik. I will be the pharaoh no baka.  
  
Anzu: I'm Anzu and I'm not going to lose this.  
  
Joey: Joey an' I'm gonna kick butt. {Throws a fist into the air}  
  
Mai: Mai here and I'm going to win this cash and go on a shopping spree. Do you want to come, Anzu? {Anzu has no time to answer}  
  
Bakura: I will be known as the king of thieves to all you mortals out there.  
  
Duke: Duke and I'm doing this to impress Serenity.  
  
Anne: you have 2 minutes to answer all the questions you can. We will start with Duke. Good luck and begin. How many sides are on a dice?  
  
Duke: 6 sides.  
  
Anne: correct. Bakura, in egyptian methology, who is the sun god?  
  
Bakura: Can't remember... Oh Ra...  
  
Anne: correct. Mai, where do most girls spend their time?  
  
Mai: Malls. {yawning}  
  
Anne: correct. Joey, who is a purple dinosaue of our imagination?  
  
Joey: hm... OH! Barney.  
  
Anne: correct. Anzu, Kaiba's favorite card is?  
  
Anzu: {yawning} BEWD.  
  
Anne: correct. Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: Bank.  
  
Anne: Yami is the spirit of ?  
  
Kaiba: I don't believe in such-  
  
Anne: The puzzle. Y/M, nameone of the god cards.  
  
Y/m: winged dragon of Ra.  
  
Anne: correct. Yami, which continent is Egypt in?  
  
Yami: Antartica! (^ ^)  
  
Anne: Africa. Duke  
  
Duke:bank!  
  
Anne: that was pointless. Joey has a crush on?  
  
Duke {day dreaming} Serenity.  
  
Anne: OO; Uhh... Mai. Bakura, Kaiba was what in his past life?  
  
Bakura: Dam prist  
  
Anne: correct. Mai, Yami once ruled, what ?  
  
Mai: Egypt.  
  
Anne: Correct. Joey, who are fighting over your sister?  
  
Joey: GRRRRR... Duke and Tristian.  
  
Anne correct. Anzu, Bakura is known as What?  
  
Anzu: hmm... The King og Theives and bank.  
  
Anne: Okay... Kaiba- {times up} Well, team you banked a wounderful...pathetic $ 17 thousand. It is time to vote. Whigh do-do bird will fly the coop?  
  
Mans voice coming out of no-where: Yami is rhe Weakest link, while Anzu is the strongest. Will the playes notice?  
  
Yami: Marik  
  
Y/m: The fuc***G Pharaoh  
  
Seto: Yami  
  
Anzu: sorry,but Yami.  
  
Joey: Marik  
  
Mai: Marik  
  
Bakura: Kaiba  
  
Duke: Joey  
  
Anne: the votes are in. Now Anzu, why Yami? He is a great friend and all, but who doesn't know where his own country is? =[  
  
Anne: Yami, why Marik?  
  
Yami: I hate and he should go and rot in hell  
  
Yugi: [ he is in the audince] watch your mouth!  
  
Y/M: your only upset b/c you were to short to be on the show. Marik/Bakura: HAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Anne: Anzu, it's a tie and for now, you're the stongest link. Who will it be?  
  
Anzu: I'm SO sorry, but Yami.  
  
Anne: well, Yami, you are the weakest link good bye.  
  
Behind the scenes with Yami: Marik is going down. He controled Anzu to get rid of me. I'll show him. Anzu wold never betray me.{sure blame the former bad guy, even if it is true}  
  
Anne: ready for the next round team?  
  
  
  
Wag: this has been done so many tims I know. It is just to ues up time, till I continue with me other fics. Check them out please. byez 


	2. Round2 Ra help Anne

Wag: lets get to round 2.  
  
  
  
Anne: we will start with the strongest link from last round, Anzu will start. Who wrote Romeo and Juliet?  
  
Anzu: William Shakespeare.  
  
Anne: correct. Kaiba, {WHAT THE HELL}(ooops... that right there is peoples' thought and talking to each other) who is the strongest character on DBZ? 00;  
  
Kaiba: {that is the show Mokuba watches} ERRR... Gokou? 00;?  
  
Anne: I'll accept that. Marik, which author wrote: YGO in Europe?  
  
Y/M: that dam author who pairs MY ANZU with the Easter bunny from hell. UHHH... I mean Tasha3  
  
Anne: correct. Duke, who is the yellow bird on Sesame Street?  
  
Duke: {still day dreaming} Serenity...  
  
Anne: Big bird. Bakura...  
  
Duke: Bank!  
  
Anne: (@@) who is Yugi's best female friend?  
  
Bakura: I want RAW meat, Not cooked Ryou, Raw! DOYOU UNDERSTAND? {Realizes that he said that out loud} I mean my women, no Anzu.  
  
Anne: sorry I must take the first answer and RAW MEAT is not correct. It's Anzu. Mai, who does LITTLE Yugi, have a crush on?  
  
Mai: ANZU!  
  
Anne: Corr- wait the card says Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: I'm getting a restraining order NOW... or after the show...  
  
Anne: Joey, who is Marik's Man-slave?  
  
RAP: (random audience person) I am NOT his man-slave!!!  
  
Joey: Dats easy it's Yami.  
  
YAMI: WHAAAAAAT! JOEY!!!!!!!!  
  
Anne: It's Rishad. Anzu, who is Kaiba dating at the moment?  
  
Anzu: How the hell am I suppose to know that?  
  
Anne: it's Isis. Kaiba, who was that RAP from before?  
  
Kaiba: It's obviously Rishad.  
  
Anne: correct. Marik...  
  
Anzu: I am not letting any one take a chance... BANK!  
  
Anne: Who was Isis in Ancient Egypt?  
  
Marik: uhhh... high pristess?  
  
Anne: correct... Duke, 1+1 equals... What?  
  
Duke: Sweet Serenity....  
  
Anne: GRRRRRRR... IT EQUALS 2! Ba- time up and team, you made a thrilling $1,000. PATHETIC. Thank Anzu for saying that one BANK!!!!!!! Time to vote for... THE WEAKEST LINK! {I hate my job}  
  
Freakish voice coming out of no-where: the weakest link is Duke. While the strongest is Kaiba.  
  
Y/M: Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: Duke  
  
Anzu: Duke  
  
Mai: Kaiba  
  
Joey: Kaiba  
  
Bakura: Kaiba  
  
Duke: Mai  
  
Anne: Mai, Why Kaiba?  
  
Mai: he is like the smartest person here and has enough of his OWN money!  
  
Anne: technically, Kaiba is the strongest link, but it's the votes that count. Kaiba, you're the weakest link, good bye.  
  
Kaiba, behind the scenes: It doesn't bother me. I have MY own money. Duke, Mutt, You're going down. {Gives the middle finger}  
  
Anne: 3rd round team. Lets start with Y/M. 


	3. ROUNDS 3 AND 4

Thanks... for reviewing. I would like to thank my reviewers for pointing out my mistake about Egypt in the 1st round. I didn't even notice. (^^); Anyway enjoy...  
  
  
  
Anne: Marik, what is the name of the purple teletubby? (OO)  
  
Marik: I know, this is my Favorite t.v. show its Poe.  
  
Anne: correct {physco} Duke, what is SWEET Serenity WHEELER'S last name?  
  
Duke: I don't know her last name.  
  
Anne: IT'S WHEELER!!!!!! Bakura, what item does Ryou possess?  
  
Bakura: Unlike Yami, I know what item my partner holds. The Ring.  
  
Anne: Correct-  
  
Yami: (in the audience along with Seto) what was that? I bet that you don't make it to the end of the 5th round! If I win you must be MY servant for a certain amount of time and call me "Oh Great Pharaoh"  
  
Bakura: you're on! If I win, then both you and Yugi must be my SLAVE for 3 months.  
  
Yami: why 3?  
  
Bakura: b/c that is how long my other bet is. {Anzu blushes badly and Marik glares} (Not telling what it is till the end.)  
  
Yami: Fine! You're on!  
  
Anne: the clock is STILL clicking. Mai, what is Duke's game called?  
  
Mai: UH... Dungeon dice monsters?  
  
Anne: Correct. Joey, What is Yugi's favorite card.  
  
Joey: the DM!  
  
Anne: no, it is the DMG. Anzu, why is it the DMG?  
  
Anzu: He like the way she looks?  
  
Anne: no it is b/c... OO;... for the safety of our viewers at home, all that I will say is that he does certain things to it. {That's it I quit}  
  
Anzu/Bakura/Marik/Mai: I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!  
  
Duke/Joey: GO YUGI!!!  
  
Anne: Time! Vote now {therapy here I come}  
  
FVOONW: (freaky voice out of no-where) there is none this time. They all are dumb.  
  
Y/M: Duke  
  
Anzu: Duke  
  
Joey: Duke  
  
Mai: Duke  
  
Bakura: DUKE  
  
Duke: JOEY/Bakura/Mai/Anzu/Marik  
  
Anne: OO Oo; Joey, why duke?  
  
Joey: he won't stop sayin' my sista's name and now he can' impress her.  
  
Anne: Duke, you are the weakest link. Good-bye. (^^)  
  
No Behind the scene shot. All it is is Duke cursing non-stop.  
  
Anne: Last round you guys made a whooping $0.00. Let's hope you do better this round, but I doubt it. Joey, you'll start.  
  
  
  
Wag.... You don't think that I would stop there, do you? So, let us continue...   
  
Anne: Joey, hot dogs are made from what animal?  
  
Bakura: // Marik make him get this wrong, he will be our next target. //  
  
Y/M:/will do.../  
  
Joey: It's- (pauses) *hears what do you want to order* I would like 3 large pizzas. Yugi will have 1 jumbo hotdawg. (Had to do that) Anzu will *eat* a chocolate milkshake an' da piece of Raw Meat will have da mashed potatoes. (^ ^)  
  
Anne: - -; never mind... Anzu, you talk about friendship, what does Yugi keep talking about and never shuts up about, in a duel?  
  
Anzu: this is a Kaiba question The-  
  
Kaiba: DAM STRAIGHT  
  
Anzu: heart of the cards.  
  
Anne: correct. Y/M,  
  
Mai: BANK!!!!  
  
Anne: in the U.S. what was the first channel the YGO was broadcasted?  
  
Y/M: WB11  
  
Anne: correct. Bakura- Time... OH gods. You guys did better.  
  
EOE: really?  
  
Anne: yes1 you made a ....... PATHETIC LOUSY $1,000.00. time to vote team...  
  
Y/M: joey  
  
Bakura: Joey  
  
Mai: sorry hun, Joey  
  
Joey: Bakura  
  
Anzu: Joey  
  
Anne: Bakura, we haven't talked yet, why Joey?  
  
Bakura: he ordered food for Yugi's friend: a piece of Raw Meat, that is MY dinner.  
  
Anne: *Sigh* Joey you are the weakest link, good-bye  
  
Joey: (bts) you goin' down marik. 


End file.
